


오늘 취하면//WINE

by leuzi



Series: for julia [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, a lil spicy but not too much, dont know how to tag stuff, its fluff and wine and cute relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leuzi/pseuds/leuzi
Summary: how suran "if i get drunk today" would sound like on valentine’s day on a beach





	오늘 취하면//WINE

**Author's Note:**

> 수란 (SURAN) - 오늘 취하면 (If I Get Drunk Today) but its this pretty version made by fiorella on yt  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3JqIwCx8Cs

Looking at him always felt like the first time you met, even after two years his kisses and smiles made you a squishy mess. You never told him that, but it was the truth, he could be drinking coffee not paying any attention to what was happening around him and you would blush after noticing you had been staring for too long at the little details on his face.

Valentine’s Day tended to be a day of surprises with Seunghyun, he loved planning what to do on this day of the year, but you could always be sure that the day would end with a glass of wine and whispers to your ears. He loved to whisper sweet things to your ear because it made you jump nine times out of ten. Seunghyun had his way with words.

You still remembered the first valentine’s day the two of you shared together, he closed an art gallery so you could see the pieces in display without anyone around, the paintings and pictures were the background to a dinner of your favorite food and wine. It was the first bottle you shared. It tasted bitter since you didn’t typically drink, but his kisses had the power to turn the bitterness into something almost too sweet to drink. 

Every time you walked past that same gallery together he would tease you about the night you shared. He loved that memory and made sure to keep it fresh in your head too. 

This year though he decided it was a good idea to blindfold and take you on a car trip to god knows where.

“You know you could at least let me see inside the car” You said trying to get comfortable on the car seat.

“That’s no fun; if I do that you will be able to guess where we are going” He laughs lightly while squeezing my leg playfully.

“I feel like I’m being kidnapped by a weirdo” 

“Just a bit more and you will be free from your beautiful and sweet kidnapper” Seunghyun jokes and seems to turn the volume of the radio up.

You end up falling asleep until you hear one of the car doors closing loudly your hands immediately go to the blindfolds wanting to take them off but knowing that Seunghyun would be sad if you did that now. You could hear the faint sound of waves coming from outside making you even more anxious to see again.

The feeling of your door opening and the seatbelt being taken off almost knocks the air out of your lungs. Seunghyun takes your hand and helps you get out of the car and onto what seems to be sand. 

“I can’t believe you.” You say even before he takes the blindfold off.

“What? You said you have always wanted to go to the beach” You can feel him smiling. His voice tended to become sweeter whenever he smiled, it was a slight change but you could always tell when it happened. After a few seconds, his hands reach the knot behind your head to take the blindfold off carefully.

The first thing you see is him, messy black hair, tanned skin and the most beautiful smile you have ever seen in your life, for a second you almost forget you are at the beach. His clothes are too nice to wear on the sand, but then again he tended to always overdress when you went on dates. Seunghyun once said it was because he just loved the look on your face when you see him wear a well-fitted shirt and pants.

He looked good in anything if you were being honest; you just never told him that so he wouldn’t feel like he was too hot. 

“Wow.” 

“I know I look good, honey” He smirks and you almost shove him away so you can take a look at the sea. The sunset made the waves seem like they were painted in tones of red, orange and pink. It was breathtaking. “You can now say I’m the best boyfriend ever”.

“I don’t know about that, but I really do love that you kidnapped me so we could come here” You hug him tightly giving his lips a little peck. He cannot stop smiling and neither can you.

“Help me take the stuff out of the car so we can have dinner and cuddle” 

You nod. It takes you a couple of minutes to put the big towels Seunghyun had brought down and organize the things so he could open up the wine and lunch boxes full of food cut into hearts and other cute shapes.

“Did you make this?” You ask taking a piece of kimbap to taste it.

“Yeah, I’m not only a cute face; you know” He says while pouring some of the wine onto two cups and giving me one “It took me two weeks to learn how to make all of this”

“It’s really good” You smile and feed him one of the pieces of kimbap. He nods agreeing while chewing it carefully. 

The bottle of wine is emptied fast. The stars are now fully visible in the night sky, he lies down taking you with him and his warmth takes your surroundings making you feel comfortable. He combs your hair with his fingers and kisses you softly on the forehead, cheeks and then lips. His lips taste like the wine he was sipping.

“I love you” Seunghyun whispers into your ears and carefully places his head on the nook of your neck. You feel drunk at that moment, his touches taking you to another place entirely.


End file.
